The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a radiation detector and, more particularly, a radiation detector having pixelated anode strip-electrodes.
A semiconductor radiation detector may be used to detect photons for medical imaging systems, such as, Computed Tomography (CT), gamma camera, Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT), Molecular Brest Imaging (MBI) and Positron Emission Tomography. Photons of ionizing radiation, e.g., X-ray or gamma ray radiation, are absorbed by a semiconductor and generate measurable electric charge, which may be collected by anodes (e.g., pixels) deposited on the semiconductor. The electric charge collected by the anodes may be read and converted into electric signals by readout circuits coupled to the anodes. The energy of the absorbed photon is measured according to the energy level of the electric signals, and the location of absorption of the photon corresponds to the location of the anodes collecting the electric charge. The energy level and location of the absorbed photons are used for image reconstruction.